mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Schambari vs. Bryan Baker 1
Both fighters came in undefeated and the fight was Eric Schambari's first loss in his career. The fight resulted in a controversial split decision. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Schambari landed a right and they clinched. Baker broke with a pair of right hands. Four thirty-five. Schambari landed another right and got a really nice double into guard. Four fifteen. Baker worked a high guard, working towards a triangle. Four minutes. Baker was locking in a triangle slowly, like an anaconda. The triangle was locked in. Three thirty-five. Baker had it sideways now. Three fifteen remaining. Schambari popped out in this weird position sideways. Three minutes. Schambari turned and had the back with one hook. Baker turned out on top to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Baker landed a right elbow. He landed another. He landed another short push-off elbow. He kneed the body hard. Two fifteen. Baker landed a vicious right hammerfist and another elbow. Two minutes. Baker landed a right hand with one thirty-five, he's basically in mount. He landed a big right and another. Schambari reversed on top to guard. One fifteen. Baker worked high guard for another triangle. One minute. Schambari wasn't having it. Schambari passed to half-guard. He landed a left elbow. Thirty-five. He passed to side control. He kneed the body and again and two big shoulder strikes. Fifteen. Schambari had the arm pinned down with his knee. The first round ended. I'd give that one to Schambari narrowly. The second round began. Schambari landed a right. He worked towards a double. Four thirty-five as he switched to a single. Baker landed a left elbow. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Baker landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five remaining. Schambari kept working that single. He got it briefly. Baker turtled him up working for an anaconda choke. Three fifteen. Baker thought about kneeing the head. He kneed the shoulder twice. Three minutes. Schambari stood to the clinch working for a double. Baker stuffed it. Two thirty-five. Baker kneed the leg nearly knocking the leg out from under him and again. Schambari worked for a single. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Baker kneed the leg. Baker elbowed the back twice, left elbows. Schambari got a big double right into guard. One thirty. Schambari passed to half-guard. Baker regained guard. One fifteen. One minute. Schambari passed back to half-guard. Baker regained guard. Baker turned towards an armbar. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Baker turned towards an omoplata. The second round ended. I'd give that one to Schambari narrowly. The third round began. Schambari landed a right. He shot for a double. Four thirty-five as Baker stuffed it. He elbowed the back twice. Three more. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Schambari kept working a double. He got it. He had the back. He had one hook. Three thirty-five. He had the other hook. Three fifteen. Schambari worked towards the choke. He turned to mount. Three minutes. He had the back again with both hooks, he had the choke in deep there. Baker was fighting it. Two thirty-five. Baker turned to guard and passed to side control. Baker went knee on belly, went to half-guard. Two fifteen. Baker landed a left hand. He landed a right elbow. Two minutes remaining there. What a back-and-forth war. He had the back with both hooks. The crowd chanted Baker. He flattened him out there. He turned back to mount. One thirty-five. Baker landed a left elbow. Another. Schambari gave up the back with both hooks, turned to guard with one fifteen. One minute as Schambari defended an armbar. He backed off standing eating a grazing upkick. Schambari came right down into a triangle. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Schambari slammed out of it to guard, not hard but hard enough. The third round ended. This is CLEARLY 30-27 Schambari despite how back-and-forth it was. Unfooooortunately... It was a split decision for Baker (29-28 Baker, 29-28 Schambari, 29-28 Baker.)